


Don't Look

by sharkbatez



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, POV Second Person, is it called 5 + 1?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: Flash fiction = 100 - 1000 wordsFive times Blake "doesn't" look at Yang and the one time she does.Set while they're still in Beacon.





	Don't Look

Don't look, you told yourself for the fifth time that morning.

She was sitting on the other side of the room, head down and scribbling on her notes. You tried to pay attention to the professor, but then she scratched her chin and you couldn't help but discover how beautiful her fingers were.

The first time you looked, she had just gotten out of the shower, running her hands through her long, golden hair.

The second time, she sat across you at the breakfast table, smiling as she handed you the extra cup of pudding she charmed out of the lunch lady's stack.

The third time, she told a joke that nobody laughed at, her hand falling onto your shoulder as she begged for your moral support.

The fourth time, you were both walking to class, her hand brushing against yours in the crowded hallway.

The school bell had cut through the professor's rambling and everyone rushed out of the room. You did as well, nearly sprinting down the hall just so you wouldn't have to look at her smile, to hear her voice, to feel so helpless underneath her gaze.

But her hand found its way in yours and with a soft pull, her eyes were on yours too, bright lilac like lightning across the dark night sky, like a precious stone you'd been digging eons to behold.

Your mind kept telling you to look away, to save yourself from the feelings that twisted in your gut and beat so heavily in your chest.

But her smile looked pained and her eyes kept searching yours. Unflinching. Unafraid. She asked if you were okay.

You nodded, squeezing her hand tight and hoped she would never catch the lie, but she did. She frowned. She ignored the calls of her sister and your friends. She stood in the lonely hallway, her hand in yours and her eyes only on you.

"I'll be fine." you said. It's not quite the truth, but it's not even a lie. It calmed you a little and it did the same for her.

"I'll stay with you." she said. Her smile wasn't as radiant then, but you swore on the gods that it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

You smiled back.

Her hand still in yours, you wondered why you didn't rebel against your better judgment sooner.

Yang Xiao Long was beautiful.


End file.
